legothemotionpicturefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Business
Lord Business also known as President Business is the secondary antagonist in The LEGO Movie. (The first being "The Man Upstairs".) He is voiced by Will Ferrell in the film and Keith Ferguson in the video game adaption. Biography Lord Business is the alter ego of President Business, an uptight company president who wants to organize everything around him. As Lord Business, he commands a robot militia with plans to take over the world by gluing it together with a substance called Kragle which is actually a tube of Krazy Glue. Believing imagination to be weird and messy in a world of order, he considers anyone with creativity in mind to be a threat--including Emmet who, despite not having a creative bone in his body, possesses the "cap" to seal his defeat. In the final battle, Emmet convinces Lord Business that creativity is not messy or weird, and that it is okay for the people to build brand-new ideas from all the things Business himself had made, which makes him special, too, just like everyone is special. Moved by Emmet's speech and touched by being considered special, Business applies the Piece of Resistance on the Kragle, which soon causes the Kragle to explode, deactivating all of his robot minions, and unfreezing his victims (though the real "victims" were saved when the Man Upstairs cleaned the glue off them). As a result, Lord Business got out of the exploded rooftops of his tower along with Emmet and came back using a watering can saying "Oops, I've got the antidote for the Kragle, how did that happen?". Appearance Lord Business normally wears a gray business suit. He has a yellow head with a large brown unibrow and an evil smirk. One of his personas wears square brown hairpiece, and his other wears an elaborate headdress decorated with red coffee cups, a chest plate with a metal business tie as well as a long cape that also resembles a business tie and exaggeratedly large boots with sections that light up. The boots can also change their height to however Business wants. His alternate face resembles his visor down. Trivia * He is president of the Octan corporation and the world. * Both his square hairpiece, cape, helmet, and leg/boot piece were designed exclusively for his character. * His legs and the top part of his boots are also all one piece. The black slanted brick is attached to his legs, explaining why he comes with 2 pairs of legs in Lord Business' evil lair. This was done to make it sturdier, so the boots wouldn't fall off the feet during play. The black pieces are, technically, removable from the legs, but doing so may damage them. * His Minifigures variant has his jacket unbuttoned as opposed to his original variant. However, he is actually based on a real world variant that appears in the film. * It is hinted in his bio that since his company Octan makes voting machines, he may have most likely used them to cheat on the political elections. This is why he was elected instead of Abraham Lincoln. * In the Game Builder, he appears as an obstacle. He moves up and down, smashing any unlucky heroes underneath his feet. He cannot be killed, so the hero can only dodge his attacks. * His hairpiece differs from the one in the actual film, as the tan on it only covers the bottom part. * He owns a collection of relics whose origins are unknown to the LEGO worlds (and are actually items made by human beings), among which is the "Cloak of Ban-Da-id" (an old, worn-out Band-Aid), the "Knife of Exact-Zero" (an X-ACTO knife blade), the "Fleece Crested Scepter of Que-Teep" (a Q-Tip cotton swab), the "Po-lish Remover of Na-il", (a container of nail polish remover), and his ultimate weapon, the Kragle (a tube of Krazy Glue with the letters 'z', 'y', and 'u' smudged out). Also seen in his relic collection is a 3.5-inch floppy disk, a binder clip, a golf ball, a key, a green candle, etc. * From behind, Business' helmet and cape form the appearance of a business tie. * In the "Behind the Bricks" video on LEGO.com, President Business stated that he was rather displeased with the filmmakers' decision to cast Will Ferrel as him. He stated: "When you're scrapping the bottom of the barrel, you find yourself with a Will Ferrel!" This is probably because Will Ferrel had voiced Megamind in the movie of the same name. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Super villains